VOCALOID WRITING CHALLENGE
by Lithium Suicide
Summary: Random Voca oneshots Any pairing and genre, including English Vocaloids!
1. The Crimson Traveller

**Pairing/Characters Involved: LenxAkaito  
Rating: K+  
Genre(s): Romance, hurt**

* * *

Len thought his life would become a living hell the moment Kaito ran squealing into the room, excited telling everyone his older brother would be visiting. The blue-haired man scarcely passed off as bearable, with his constant whining, and carrying-on about his beloved ice-cream. The last thing Len wanted was another person like that.

Yet, when he finally met Akaito, it was not what Len was expecting at all. He did not expect to see fiery red hair, equally crimson eyes sparkling with a mixture of friendliness and mischievousness, and a coltish grin playing across his lips. He did not expect to spend the next week laughing like he had never laughed before, smiling till he thought his heart would burst, or blushing like crazy every time Akaito sent a stray glance his way.

And he did not expect to feel so lonely and hurt as the flame-haired man stood at the doorframe, bags in hand, ready to leave.

Kaito and everyone else had already said there goodbyes. It was just Len and Akaito now.

"Do you… really have to leave?"

Akaito ruffled Len's hair playfully, giving him that lopsided grin that sent the blonde boy's heart aflutter.

"I was staying here to visit my little baby brother, it was never a long-term plan in the first place." He shifted the luggage in his hand, getting comfortable. "I really didn't think I would enjoy my time here so much! You know I'll definitely visit again."

"When?"

"I don't know, whenever I feel like it. I'm a traveller, can't stay in one place too long."

He gave that heart-wrenching smile again, and using his free hand he flipped one end of the weather-beaten red scarf over his shoulder. The tattered ends of the scarf were a tangible depiction of his travels, Len had found out, that's why he never bought a new one.

Len felt strangely jealous of the scarf. He wished he could be something irreplaceable to Akaito, something that went with the man wherever he may be.

"Well, seeya!" With a small wave of his hand, he turned his back on Len, and began walking away. Len watched, and with every step of the crimson-haired man, he felt his heart break.

Suddenly, Len darted forward. He wasn't exactly sure what was controlling his body anymore; he somehow found himself moving without his command. Within seconds Len had stepped in front of Akaito, tightly wrapped his arms around the man's waist, and buried his head into his jacket. Then Len cried.

"Hey now… Len…" Akaito hesitantly patted the distressed boy on the back, looking down awkwardly at him. Comforting people wasn't really in his area of expertise.

"A-Akaito…" Len choked out, voice breaking from the effort of crying, "Please… don't leave… Please."

Dumbfounded, Akaito just gazed sadly down at the short boy. "Len… I need to go travelling now. I'll visit soon, I promise."

Len kept sobbing, clinging onto the jacket as if it was his lifeline. He knew Akaito had to leave. And he knew he couldn't go with him. Was this that thing that everyone was always warned about? Unrequited love? No… it wasn't really love. Just a crush. Just a stupid, childish, painful crush.

"Len." Akaito's voice resounded a little more forceful, and he firmly pushed at Len's shoulder. Teary-eyed and rather pathetic looking, Len shyly removed his face from the warm jacket, and stared up at his crush.

"I should leave now. It really was nice to know you, Len."

Sniffling, Len clammily let go of Akaito, jerkily moving his hands back to his side. As his sister would say every time he got upset, he had to 'get over it'.

With a whispered goodbye, Len let the first major crush of his life depart, with his red scarf fluttering mockingly in the wind.


	2. Silver and Blue

**Pairing/Characters Involved: KaikoxMiriam  
Rating: K+  
Genre(s): Romance, friendship  
**

* * *

Silver had to be the most unique colour in the world, or at least it was in the mind of Kaiko. People said silver was like grey, but it wasn't. Grey was dull, lifeless and boring. Silver was bright, shining, and beautiful – much like the girl who Kaiko was looking at right now.

Eyes tight shut, microphone clutched confidently, sinuous silver hair, and a reverberating voice overflowing with pure emotion – yes, Miriam truly was the most amazing woman Kaiko had ever seen.

The blue-haired female thought she had it tough; with constant competition from her overly-successful brother, her own voice was shadowed and shunned. Yet this silvery woman singing her heart out upon the stage got such barren reaction from the audience, it almost angered Kaiko. Was everyone in this theatre deaf? How could they not hear the wondrous sound being emanated from this surely talented singer?

Miriam hit the finale with a perfect note, and raised her glistening silver eyes, the same shade as her hair, to the audience. Kaiko nearly stopped breathing from the anticipation, for it seemed just for a moment, their eyes connected. Miriam's eyes darted away just as quickly, and as the hand holding the microphone dropped to her side, she gave a small bow.

Scattered claps were heard throughout the auditorium, although none too enthusiastic. Kaiko had the intensifying urge to scream at the people, to tell them to stop being so damn deaf.

"And that was contestant #23, Miriam! Now onto our next…" the amplified voice of the host faded out of Kaiko's hearing as she nearly jumped out of her chair, and rushed to the backstage of the theatre. She had to meet Miriam! She had to!

She scuttled past security at backstage without a second glance, after all, Kaiko was the younger sister of the famous Kaito, who was a guest singer at this local competition. Kaiko swore half the contestants that entered this singing talent event couldn't sing at all. In fact, she suspected they were only in it for a chance to meet her brother. Ugh. Plus what made her feel even more enraged was that real singers, like the amazing Miriam, barely got an opportunity thanks to those stupid people.

Working herself up into a raging huff, Kaiko slammed open the double doors leading to the dressing rooms, and collided flat into another person.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry! Are you alright..?"

Kaiko scarcely had a moment to register what happened, when she found herself staring into the worried eyes of none other than the person she was rushing forward to meet.

With a squeak, Kaiko scurried backwards, a growing blush spreading across her cheeks. "I-I'm fine! Fine!" Her voice came out high-pitched and nervous, verging on something sounding almost panicky.

Using her hands, Miriam pushed herself back up into a standing pose. Bending over Kaiko, she offered a hand to her. "Please forgive me! I wasn't watching where I was going at all." Miriam sounded lovely even when she was just speaking normally.

Timidly, Kaiko grasped her warm hand, allowing herself to be pulled up. "N-No, it was me… I was r-rushing…"

"Rushing? Ah! You must be needing to go somewhere; I should let you be on your way!" Miriam hastily stepped aside, creating an easy path for Kaiko to run past.

"A-Actually, I came rushing back here because… I wanted to make sure I-I… could meet you…" By the end of the sentence, Kaiko's voice was almost a whisper, her lips barely parting to allow out any sound.

"…Me?" The singer sounded genuinely surprised.

"Y-Yes!" Gaining courage, Kaiko spoke louder, "I thought your performance was truly beautiful! I wanted to say how moved I was by your singing."

The expression on Miriam's face was priceless – the mixture of awe, shock, flatter, embarrassment, and most of all, appreciation. Slowly, the sundry face changed, and a gentle smile eased itself onto Miriam lips.

"Thank-you. Thank-you so much."

Kaiko blushed, and stared at her feet. "You're welcome Miriam."

"How do you know my name- ah, right, the presenter." Miriam sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, self-conscious about her small moment of stupidity. "What's your name, then?"

"…It's Kaiko." Was the hesitant reply. Almost all the time when she told someone her name, there were mass amounts of squealing and 'Are you really Kaito's sister? Can you get Kaito's autograph for me? Pleeeeaaase'. Much to Kaiko's delight and amazement, Miriam did neither.

"It's nice to meet you!" Her sincere smile told Kaiko instantly that she didn't recognise her for her brother, but just saw Kaiko as Kaiko. If only Miriam could realise just how much that innocent action meant.

"Miriam… after this contest is finished, do you want to maybe go out and get something to eat?"

The silvery woman smiled. "Sure, I would enjoy that."

What Miriam didn't realise at the time was she would spend the next few hours staring into Kaiko's sapphire eyes, and deciding that blue was the brightest, shining, and most beautiful colour in the entirety of the world.


	3. Egoistical Queen

Laden in jewels – rubies no less – sat the magnificent Queen of Crimson. Perched upon her throne of royal, legs crossed, and fingers splaying lazily across the exotic folds of her dress; yes, the Queen of Crimson was no less than purely magnificent!

Oh, her kingdom was also the most magnificent! How well her people treated her, working so hard, you could say _slaving_ away for their Queen, even _dying_ for her. Truly, truly magnificent.

Alas… the word 'magnificent' can no longer describe it! The Crimson Queen absolutely transcends _everything!_

Ahaha!

Why even her laugh – some people described it as maniacal, they were silenced shortly after – is a wondrous thing to hear. Those whose ears are graced with its sound should grovel at the Queen's feet! Ahaha! Now grovel, scum.

What's this? You will not grovel? Why not, who are you to disobey me? …The Queen of Pink, you say? Pathetic! Raise your sword, we shall fight! Hm? You don't like fighting, peaceful Queen of Pink? Aren't you meant to be the 'Saigo no Jouu' of your kingdom? Worthless! Die, Queen Luka!

The Land of Pink was stained by the crimson of blood… And so, the Crimson Queen rightfully takes command of the Pink as her own. Dare you oppose? Good…

It seems none of the other kingdoms are stupid enough to fight with the Crimson Queen… for now. Hm, Kingdom of Blue is offering a treaty. Shall the Queen accept?

Ahaha… something interesting has happened. The Land of Yellow has raged war upon the Land of Green! Shall the Queen intervene? Maybe~ Oh! The Kingdom of Blue is asking for help! The Crimson Queen _could_ lend a hand in… Just for fun!

So, the Queen of Crimson valiantly wages into battle, her sword – her _ruby_ incrusted sword – swinging threatening in her hands. So many from the Land of Yellow fall! Only the Yellow Queen is left. Ah, she looks so young… and very flat-chested. The Crimson Queen also surpasses _everyone_ in the area of the chest.

The Crimson Queen wanted to kill her now, yet the _commoners_ wanted there to be a proper execution. Tch! How can the filthy _commoners_ decide anything! The King of Blue also agrees with the _commoners_. Our treaty does not seem so appealing… the Crimson Queen is considering undoing her actions, and turning against the Blue. Ahaha… how much fun that sounds!

Who is left~?

The Land of Green; destroyed by Land of Yellow.

The Land of Yellow; destroyed by Land of Crimson.

The Land of Pink; also destroyed by Land of Crimson.

Blue and Violet~ Well, blue is next…

And without much difficulty, the Blue joins his fellow Kingdoms in the rain of blood! The whole _world_ will be stained Crimson! By the Crimson Queen! Ahahaha!

Ahahahahaha!

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--

"Meiko… what on _earth_ are you doing?"

The brunette froze, the little 'Crimson Queen' doll still in her hand, and the broken pieces of the Yellow, Green, Yellow, Blue and Violet dolls in the other. Her head turned slowly until she faced a very shocked looking Len.

"Are those… dolls? Does Meiko play with… dolls?"

As the Crimson Queen-- Uh… As Meiko, she managed to retain most of her composure.

"Yes, I do Len."

At least, most of her composure for the moment.

"NOW GET OUT."

Meiko screamed, and hurled the broken bits and pieces of the colour dolls at the terrified Len, who tore out of the room as fast as he could possibly go.

After that, Meiko felt relieved that she had confessed her strange fetish to someone.

After that, Len was too scared to tell anyone else about it.


	4. It Began with a Peculiar Fetish

**Pairing/Characters Involved: RinxTeto  
Rating: K+  
Genre(s): Romance, Yuri  
**

**

* * *

**

When Rin thought of Teto, the only thing she wondered was how on earth that magenta hair could stay fixed. Never had she seen something so ridiculously curled, so _pink_. It was insane. And Rin couldn't stop staring at it. In fact, during the classes they shared together, that was all she did.

Today was no different, as while chewing on the end of her pencil and half-listening to the teacher Rin persisted to watch Teto with an intent expression. Teto was bobbing her head slightly, probably to some imaginary beat, and it made her twin curls bounce around in odd directions. Rin was entranced.

Eventually, or way too soon in Rin's opinion, the bell rang and Teto, packing up her stationary swiftly, strolled out of the classroom. Rin followed the amazing-haired girl with her eyes right until the very last moment. Even after, she continued to stare at the empty space Teto had last occupied. It wasn't until Rin was sitting in a nearly deserted classroom, and the teacher started giving her strange looks, that she begun sluggishly shoving her books back into her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, Rin slumped out of class.

--

"Uh, Rin."

"Hm?" Rin, halfway through consuming a salad roll, gazed over at Miku. Her teal-haired friend had an unusually bothered expression and kept uncomfortably shifting her eyes around the room.

"Well, uh, you see.. This is a little, um, awkward but…" Miku mumbled and began fiddling with her long aquamarine pigtails, stringing the ends between her pointer and index fingers. Rin had to admit, Miku's hair was fairly interesting too… but it was incomparable to Teto's.

"Spit it out, what's up?" Rin jocularly replied after swallowing her mouthful her food.

"Rin… are you… lesbian?" Miku squeaked out the last word almost soundlessly, immediately looking horribly embarrassed and ashamed. Rin on the other hand, had a look that strongly resembled Len's face whenever someone mentioned the word 'roadroller'.

"W-WHAT."

"It's just that you're always staring at Teto! A-And if you, y'know, like her or something, well you can tell me! I mean I-I'm not going to judge you or anything. I just, uh, want to know…"

Rin swore her face turned the same colour as Teto's hair. There was no way. _Rin_ liking _Teto?!_ Her hair was great and all (or maybe a little better than great) but Rin wasn't interested in Teto like _that._ Crazy!

"I'M NOT." Rin spluttered back, her hair bow flicking around vigorously as she shook her head.

"O-Okay then. Please forget I mentioned it!" Miku stared at the ground, a flush on her face just from the complete awkwardness of the situation. Rin could do no better, resigning to finishing off her half-eaten bread roll. Needless to say, the rest of lunch was extremely uncomfortable.

--

Despite the previous event, during the next class Rin only stared at Teto more. And maybe started noticing things other than her hair. For one, Teto's eyes were nearly the exact shade as her hair, only they had a warming chocolate hue, and maybe even a playful spark flickered within them. Her figure was slim and contained a childish cuteness which Rin happened to find awfully appealing. Even her personality Rin liked. During the few classes they had actually spoken, Rin had never thought on it before but Teto's easy-going loquacity and random bouts of shyness (mainly when they accidently brushed shoulders, Rin noticed) were utterly adorable.

As much as Rin loathed to admit it… Miku had been right. Rin sighed and collapsed her head on the desk, hoping the bell would ring soon. Thankfully, luck was on her side this time, and echoing loudly in the halls was the signal for the end of the school day. Rin chucked her equipment away messily, knowing full well it would be a horror to sort out after school, but she did not care. She needed something to distract her anyway.

Being the last out of the room again, Rin took her time. She was about to exit and start to make her way to the front gate where she usually met her brother before walking home, when she found herself stopped by a particular pink-haired girl.

"Hey Rin, do you want to walk with me out to the back carpark? It's where my parents pick me up. Normally I walk with Momo but she's away today and I don't want to seem like a total loner." Teto spoke exaggeratedly, pulling a face on the word 'loner' as if it was the most horrendous thing in the world.

Rin blushed a tender pink before nodding her head in agreement, ignoring the fact she needed to head in the opposite direction. Teto grinned, and started happily bouncing off. Tagging along beside her, Rin smiled as she listened to her ramble on about whimsical things. Not long later – only a few minutes, actually – the spacious back carpark came into view. Teto hastily came to a stop. Rin, not expecting it, had walked a few steps ahead before pausing and turning back.

"Teto?"

"Mm… Rin. There was actually another reason I wanted you to walk with me." Nervously she tugged on the edge of her shirt, stretching the material. Rin cocked her head to the side, looking at Teto quizzically. They stared at each silently for a moment, before Teto, realizing Rin was not planning on saying anymore, began to speak again.

"I want to tell you a secret. I know this may seem very out of the blue… But I feel like I can trust you. We may not talk so much, or hang out at lunch, or have many classes together… Though I think because of that I can tell you. Does that make sense at all? I think I sound silly… Aha…" Teto palmed the back of her neck, smiling awkwardly.

Rin blushed and looked down at the ground as a small smile worked its way upon her lips. Her heart skipped happily at the thought; she had Teto's trust!

"I think I know what you mean," Rin assured Teto, wiping the smile and replacing it with a serious expression. "You can tell me anything, I promise I'll keep it a secret between us."

Teto smiled and Rin swallowed hard, trying to suppress the emotions that attempted to overflow.

"Thanks, Rin." Teto sincerely spoke before letting her smile slide, switching to a meek demeanour. "The truth is… I'm not into guys. I mean, I think I like another girl…"

"A-Ah, really?!" Rin asked, unable to contain the surprise and maybe even a small spark of hope.

"Yes… I'm sorry if it bothers you! I just wanted to tell someone, I felt like I was going to pop!" Teto stared at her feet, returning to pulling at her shirt, this time more fervently. "I guess I should get going now." She spoke humbly and begun to walk off, yet a call from Rin stopped her.

"Me too. I… I like a girl too."

Spinning around to face Rin, Teto widened her magenta eyes. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better, right?"

Rin shook her head. "No way!"

Beaming, Teto rushed up to Rin, wrapping her thin arms around her. Caught off guard and flustered, Rin's cheeks coloured red from the sudden yet gentle hug. Before it became too awkward Teto let go, still grinning.

"Who is it that you like, Rin?"

Immediately Rin's blush darkened to a rosy crimson, and a startled squeak escaped her mouth. Caught in between the urge to confess or lie, Rin stammered out rambling phrases. After a good minute, and some prodding from Teto (which only inflamed Rin's already noticeable blush), Rin's will cracked. There was no time like the present to confess love, right?

"Ilikeyou." Rin spurted in a faint yet hasty whisper.

Teto blinked, her eyes glazed over as the information slowly seeped into her brain. Though it didn't take long to process once it got there. Practically jumping, Teto shrieked loudly.

"YOU MEAN IT?!"

"Sssshh." Rin hushed the overactive girl, at the same time being extremely humiliated and still keeping the full-face blush.

"Sorry," Teto murmured, clamping a hand over her own mouth. "I was just so surprised," She whispered through her fingers, "Because, I like you too."

Rin felt a rush through her body at the last words. Her heart, which had previously felt thick, laden with the weight of the little secret, was now soaring through the clouds. So overwhelming was the emotion, that Rin was dumbfounded on what exactly to do next. Once you confess to someone, what's meant to happen afterwards?

"So, um…" Rin began, but her voice quickly petered out.

"I… really have to leave now… My parents might worry." Teto mumbled hesitantly, breaking the silence that was fast becoming awkward.

"Oh, right." Rin replied, monotone.

"I'll see you, Rin!" Waving vaguely, Teto turned, making her twin curls bounce.

"Ah, wait!"

Teto looked back, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly.

"Why don't you come over my house after school tomorrow? We could… talk. And stuff." Rin shuffled nervously, unable to keep eye contact and instead staring into the space just over Teto's shoulder.

Teto's curls of hair flopped back and forth like a pendulum as she vigorously nodded her head. "I'd love to! It's a date!" With that, she turned on heel and fled off, her feet thudding lightly on the ground.

"It's a… date." Rin repeated quietly as she watched her crush leave. A large smile suddenly broke across her face. On the inside, Rin was nearly dancing from joy. Barely containing a heartfelt laugh, Rin ran back through the school. Len would no doubt scold her for being late, but not like she cared. It would be completely worth it.

And to think it all started with a strange fetish.


End file.
